Paradise Defenders
by knightofluna1
Summary: Join Andre and his Pokemon team as they travel the Kalos Region to find the evil Hypnos. Suck at summaries,but better at writing.
1. Heading Home

_**Darkness and Light, into the chaos.**_

Andre walked down Route 1. "Almost there." he sighed. "Four months hunting her and no sign whatsoever." Turning his head to the Vulpix on his shoulder, he asked, "What do you think Tails?"

"I think if Hypnos were here, we would have found her." the fox Pokemon replied. "And why did we not just have Frozen fly us to Nuvema Town?" she asked.

"I thought I could use the exercise, besides we're here." Andre pointed to the emerging town. "Come on, I'll race you." Tails hopped off her trainer's shoulder and activated her flame charge. "No fair!" Andre called, breaking into a sprint. "Super-sprint." He muttered, taking a dash after the Fox.

...

"What? Your leaving Unova?" Mom asked as mother and son sat on the front porch.

"We have too. Hypnos is still out there and with the Team Plasma thing under control, we have to find and stop her." Andre replied.

"Don't worry," Tails added, "he has us to look out for him." She took another bite of her Pokemon food and smiled as best a vulpix could.

"Why don't you just tell someone else about Hypnos?" Mom asked.

"I'm the only human who's immune to her mind control, you know that." Andre replied mildly, taking a sip of his spring water. "I wish I knew where to look." He muttered.

As if on cue, Professor Juniper came running up the way. "Andre, I may have a lead on Hypnos." She declared. Andre was on his feet instantly.

...

Andre, Juniper, and Mom were all in Juniper's lab, facing Ash Catch'em on the video phone. "So, like I said," Ash said, "a freaky Malimar and it's spokesperson, Lady X, were working on a plan for world domination."

"Hypnos." Andre declared with a snarl. "Ash, where are you now?"

"The Kalos Region, by the windworks power plant." Ash replied.

"Good, I have my destination." Andre said, turning right into Bianca. "Please say you're not going to make me do one of your farewell battles." He hissed

"Well, I won't see you for a while and..." the timid girl replied, beginning to tear up.

"Hypnos won't make her move any time soon after this, why not?" Andre conceded, leading the way to the outside battlefield. "Full six battle?" He asked. Bianca nodded and both brought out their pokeballs.

"Stoutland, let's go!" Bianca called, as a page and very hairy dog appeared.

"Black, your move." Andre snapped, throwing his own pokeball to reveal a black-scaled dragon with blue electricity coming from its tail.

"Ready!" The Zekrom said confidently.

 _ **Yes, all six can talk or use telepathy.**_


	2. Vs Bianca

_**First battle, gonna need feedback on it.**_

"Black, take it out with Bolt Strike." Andre commanded. Thunder rolled and lightning flashed as Black drew his power.

"Take this!" He called, hurling bolts of lightning at the dog-like Pokemon. Stoutland took the blow head on and was sent flying back.

"Hang in th there and use giga impact!" Bianca ordered. Stoutland recovered its balance and charged, surrounded by a purple aura as it gained speed.

"Black, fly." The dragon-type instantly took to the sky.

"Oh no!"

"Strike now!" Andre ordered as Black crashed into his opponent knocking it out.

"Stoutland is unable to battle," Juniper declared, "Black is the winner."

"Stoutland, return." Bianca commanded sadly. "You were great."

"Black, enough. Return." Andre said mildly. "You shouldn't have panicked when Black struck, that's what got you."

"I'll keep that in mind." Bianca promised, taking note of her old friend's advice. "Chandelure, let's go!" The spectral chandelier appeared.

"Fire and ghost type, so I need water, dark, and/or ground type moves. Best candidate, Tails, your move." The overjoyed vulpix hopped from her trainer's shoulder. "Use dig." She instantly began to tunnel.

"Aim shadow ball down the hole!" Bianca ordered.

"Too slow." Andre laughed as Tails burst from the ground.

"Hit it with shadow ball!" Tails cried out in pain.

"Finish it with Payback." Gathering her power, Tails slammed into the chandelier Pokemon.

"Chandelure is unable to battle, Tails is the winner."

"Chandelure, return. Samarout, let's go!"

"Tails, enough." Andre called, causing the Fox Pokemon to return to her trainer's shoulder. "Serpent, your move." A Serperior with a rocky helmet appeared on the field.

"Look who it is, my easiest opponent ever." Serpent taunted in his deep voice.

"Take it out, Grass Pledge." Serpent smacked the ground with his tail and struck the poor Pokemon. "It survived that?" Andre couldn't help gasping as Samarout stood, injured but standing.

"Alright, X-scissor!" Bianca ordered as her Pokemon charged.

"Serpent, helmet!" Andre snapped as Serpent ducked his head. Samarout struck and instantly fainted.

"Samarout is unable to battle, Serpent is the winner!" Juniper called.

"Serpent, enough." Andre commanded, holding out the pokeball Serpent disappeared into. "Keep in mind, Rocky helmets are a dangerous item to have."

"I will, now go Musharna!" The pink-and-purple Pokemon let out a slight "mu" as it floated a few feet in the air.

"Season, your move!" A Sawsbuck in summer mode appeared.

 _Let us begin._ he said via telepathy.

"Yawn!" Bianca ordered. Musharna sent a little pink dust, striking Season.

"Shadow ball!" Andre ordered. The now drowsy Pokemon fired the attack, knocking Musharna out instantly.

"Musharna is unable to battle, Season wins." The Sawsbuck dropped and was soon snoring.

With a curse, Andre withdrew Season.

"Semisear, let's go."

"Stoutland, your move." Andre snapped, tossing a pokeball. His own Stoutland let out a growl. "Use Surf." A tidal wave smashed into the monkey-like Pokemon.

"Flamethrower!" Bianca ordered. Semisear let loose with the fire and struck Stoutland.

"You okay?" Andre asked quickly.

 _Fine._ Stoutland replied, much like Season.

"Then end this with strength." An aura of red surrounded the dog-like Pokemon aand he charged, slamming into the monkey-like one.

"Semisear is unable to battle. Stoutland wins."

"Stoutland, return. Frozen, your move." A Kyrem appeared and the air chilled.

"Mienshao, let's go!"

"Fly."

"Fake out!" The (minx?)-like Pokemon slapped the hulking glacial Dragon and Frozen, well, froze.

"Always with the Fake out!" Andre complained. "Frozen, into the air and strike!"

This time Frozen did as instructed and knocked the Pokemon out. "Mienshao is unable to battle, Frozen wins, which means the winner is Andre." The trainer smiled and stroked Tails' head.

"We'll rest and leave tomorrow."

 _ **Sorry this took so long, I just got ungrounded.**_


	3. Kalos flight

_**Here we go.**_

Andre sat on the plane, looking out the window at the ocean. "What's her game in Kalos?" he muttered absently.

"Remote areas all around, abandoned storage areas to work on the Weapon, ect." Tails shrugged. "Let's hope she won't make a move yet."

"Yeah, let's hope." Andre sighed, checking his X-transverser. "Hey, what's this call?" he wondered aloud, checking the history and seeing the caller ID. "Tails." he hissed with clear annoyance.

"What? You and I both know we got closer to Hypnos with _her_ help. Besides, you _like_ her." the Vulpix teased. Andre rolled his eyes and went back to the ocean.

 _I was going to call her when we landed._ he thought mildly.

...

Tails hopped off Andre's shoulder and stretched. "Man, I hate being in those things." She complained.

"Well, it's not like flying is all bad." Andre pointed out.

"I don't mind flying, I just don't like planes." Tails shrugged.

"You and me both, little fire dragon." A deep and rather calm voice replied. Tails spun to see a Purloin approach.

"Laios!" The vulpix smiled, pulling onto her hind legs to high five the newcomer.

"If he's here then-" Andre muttered before having a pair of hands cover his eyes. "I swear, you spend more time in human form than Pokemon." The trainer laughed turning to see a girl in a pink shirt, blue jeans, and yellow scarf. "How's it going over here?"

"Oh, fine. I have two princess keys and my third was on the way here, so I came by to pick you up." The girl replied.

"Two? That's awesome!" Andre smiled, "I'm glad Kalos has been treating you well."

"Yeah, but now we have a monkey wrench thrown in to the mix." The girl shrugged.

"Relax, Cresselia," Andre shrugged, "Hypnos can't beat us. We're the tough trainer's after all." He said in a deliberately tough voice, flexing his arm, and causing both to laugh. "Come on, let's get to the Pokemon center so I can get some supplies." Cresselia nodded and followed, calling Laios to follow.

 _ **Sorry this took so long, moving can be annoying. Don't forget to like...follow...and review**_


	4. Hypnos appears

_**And so we begin.**_

Andre smiled as Cresselia told him about how she and Laios had put on a performance that got her all the votes in the house. "It was so amazing. My own power and the Dark Pulse attack combo created a wonderful black sparkle rain."

"Sorry I missed it." The boy said sincerely. "Has there been anything else noteworthy?"

"Yeah, I was hoping you could give me some feedback for my new routine." Cresselia replied.

"Sure." Andre shrugged, turning his attention to the area. "Something feels off about this field." He muttered. There was a brush over his senses and the trainers froze. "Cresselia." He warned.

"I felt it." She replied gravely. "Laios, to me!" The Purloin a few feet ahead was instantly in front of his trainer, Tails next to him. "She's nearby. Stay close."

Both Pokemon nodded. Continuing on their walk, Andre suddenly yelled, "Scatter!" Before leaping away, a shadow ball hitting the ground where he was standing.

"Malimar!" Came the voice, but Andre understood the meaning all too clearly. "Guess who."

"Hypnos!" The boy snarled the name like a curse. "Thanks for saving us the trouble of finding you."

"You have no chance of catching me." The Malimar laughed. "You haven't before and you won't get me now."

"We'll see about that. Tails, flamethrower!"

"Laios, dark pulse!" Cresselia ordered.

"Fire Dragon/Shadow Dragon ROAR!" The two Pokemon said as they let loose the attacks.

"You two are way too into that show." Andre muttered. "Flame charge!" He then shouted.

"Fire Dragon iron horn!" Tails called, smashing into the rapidly descending Malimar.

"Laios, Shadow Claw." Cresselia ordered.

"Shadow Dragon crushing fang." The Purloin hissed, slashing his shadow covered claws across the now seriously injured Malimar.

"Minions, protect your mistress!" Hypnos called as poison stings came from the treeline.

 _She was ready for us!_ Andre thought angrily. "Tails, get out of there!" Thanks to her now enhanced speed, she easily obeyed.

"This isn't over," Hypnos called. "It will not be over until Hypnos rules."

"Not gonna happen." Cresselia yelled as Hypnos vanished behind the trees.

 _ **Well, now you know three things. 1) Hypnos is that freaky Malimar, 2) Laios and Tails are Fairy tail fans, and 3) Andre can speak Pokemon.**_


End file.
